Rodillas Verdes
by Lyderning
Summary: Segunda entrega de "Seis Grandes Historias". Después de conocer a Lightning Hiro conoce la conmovedora historia de Michaella, o mejor dicho: Honey Lemon.


Ese día Honey Lemon caminó bajo la lluvia hasta la universidad, los pies le dolían debido a los tacones que había decidido usar ese día. Accidentalmente pisó un charco, sacó su pie rápidamente y se quejó por su suerte, para empeorar un auto pasó a gran velocidad frente a ella levantando bastante agua. Honey tomó su paraguas firmemente el cual recibió una gran parte del agua pero no la suficiente como para evitar que sus piernas se empaparan, bufó enfadada; encima cuando utilizó el paraguas varias gotas cayeron sobre su cabello.

A la distancia vio otro auto llegando a gran velocidad, era negro con algunos detalles violetas se alejó lo más que pudo del cordón para evitar otro baño. Pero tropezó y, por suerte, cayó en otro charco.

El auto frenó frente a ella, estaba decorado con varios relámpagos violetas y la palabra _Lightning _escrita en plateado. Por un momento pensó que podría tratarse de…Pero antes de terminar su oración el vidrio del copiloto se abrió dejando ver a un chico de catorce con el cabello despeinado y la cara sonrojada.

— ¡Hola Honey!— saludó Hiro, ella se apresuró el levantarse

— ¿Qué esperas?— GoGo se asomó desde el volante—Entra. Te vas a resfriar, tonta.

Honey vaciló por unos segundos

— Me caí en un charco, estoy embarrada— respondió, GoGo giró los ojos mientras suspiraba— No quiero ensuciar tu auto.

GoGo soltó el volante y apretó un botón en el panel, la puerta trasera —La cual se abre hacia arriba— se abrió, GoGo movió un poco el auto dejando a Honey frente a ella

— Los asientos están recubiertos, seguramente Fred se va meter aquí dentro con mucha comida. No creas que no iba a prevenirme de eso— espetó GoGo

Honey entró al auto y se acomodó en el medio. GoGo arrancó

— ¿A dónde ibas con esta lluvia?— preguntó Hiro mucho más emocionado de lo normal

— A la universidad ¿Ustedes también?

— Si, voy por Baymax— dijo Hiro sonriente

— Te veo algo raro Hiro ¿Estas bien?— Honey parecía preocupada— ¿Ha pasado algo?

Hiro se sonrojó completamente, GoGo se acomodó en el asiento; parecía nerviosa.

Un auto que estaba frente a ellos hizo una mala maniobra por lo cual GoGo tuvo que frenar como pudo lo que provocó que el auto girara. Encabronada sacó su cabeza por le ventanilla y gritó

— ¡OYE IDIOTA! ¡TU ABUELA TE ENSEÑÓ A CONDUCIR O QUÉ!

El tipo le gritó algunos insultos devuelta, algo que tenía que ver con su escuela

— ¡PUES NO! ¡ESTOY GRADUADA DE MECANICA AVANZADA CON DOCTORADO Y TENGO UN SUPER-PERMISO!

Y así continuaron hasta que ambos salieron de sus autos a gritarse. Hiro y Honey miraban desde sus asientos

— ¿Qué te dijo GoGo?— preguntó Honey al recordar la pregunta que Hiro les había hecho el día anterior

— Todo— respondió recargándose sobre el asiento con una sonrisa— Lightning es un lindo nombre.

Honey asintió, aunque el verdadero nombre de GoGo le gustaba solo lo utilizaban cuando algo era DEMACIADO serio. Hiro apretó los labios

— Michaella también es buen nombre. — comentó, Honey se lo quedó mirando. Hiro parpadeó algunas veces — Perdón, yo le pregunté a GoGo por eso, no te enojes con ella.

Honey se recostó sobre el asiento trasero. — No, no me molesta

— ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar química?— preguntó apoyándose en el asiento del conductor

— Es una historia larga…

— Tenemos tiempo, — comentó señalando la pelea de GoGo contra ese hombre. El tipo se había puesto en posición de combate y GoGo tenía un disco entre sus manos. — GoGo se está tomando esto en serio.

— De acuerdo…— suspiró Honey— _Todo comenzó cuando tenía cinco años…_

Una Honey de cinco años miraba por la ventana de su cuarto como la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas de su cuarto. Sus rodillas estaban verdes y su madre le había dado una gran reprenda por jugar bajo la lluvia, al otro lado de ese cuarto rosa su madre acomodaba los juguetes que ella había tirado.

"_Mami…" _había susurrado, su madre emitió un sonido _"¿Por qué tengo las rodillas verdes?"_

Su madre se levantó quejándose de su dolor de espalda, guardó unas muñecas y respondió con voz seca y ronca

"_¿Por qué debería saberlo?"_ preguntó. Honey la odiaba

Odiaba a su madre.

A diferencia de otras su madre nunca había sido cariñosa, es más cuando ella nació apenas terminó el parto la madre se levantó y se fue a duchar. Fue más un embarazo por conveniencia que por otra cosa.

"_Averígualo tú."_

Y en esa pequeña casa de cuatro habitaciones la pequeña Michaella fue hasta la biblioteca, su abuelo tomaba té. Se acercó a él.

"_Buen día Michaella." _Comentó su abuelo sin quitar su vista del periódico, encontraron a un muerto en la setenta y cuatro.

"_Hola abuelo." _Dijo paseando entre los estantes

"_¿Qué buscas?" _preguntó mirando a la niña ir de estante a estante

"_Quiero saber porque mis rodillas se volvieron verdes._" Respondió, aunque no tenía idea de dónde buscar

"_¿Haz estado jugando en el patio?" _preguntó, Michaella asintió. El hombre se levantó y caminó hasta una estantería de dónde sacó un libro viejo de cuero.

"_¿Por qué este libro está tan polvoriento y maltratado?"_

"_Eres una niña muy curiosa" _rió el hombre, "_Este es un libro de Química. La química es una ciencia que explica el porqué de las reacciones físicas."_

Michaella lo agarró y ojeó sus páginas por unos momentos antes de que su abuelo se lo quitara y lo colocara en la mesa.

"_Primero vamos a servirnos un té." _

El hombre le sirvió una taza a la niña y la invitó a sentarse en su escritorio, apoyó los codos y miró como la niña leía fascinada. Lo que más le sorprendió es que ella no se paró a preguntarle nada en ningún momento, ella parecía feliz: eso bastaba.

Al terminar el primer capítulo su abuelo comenzó a toser, Michaella fue hasta la cocina y volvió con un jarrón de miel. Con dificultad sacó la cuchara y derramó miel en el té de su abuelo, este la miró agradecido y bebió lo que quedaba en la taza.

"_Gracias, Michaella."_

Y así fue durante las siguientes tres semanas, Michaella leía un capítulo del libro por día, en total eran treinta y un capítulos. Y el último, curiosamente, era sobre la muerte, cuando el cuerpo humano dejaba de funcionar. Y el día treinta de mayo; el abuelo de Michaella, Marco Farron murió de falla cardiaca en medio de la calle.

En su funeral Michaella sostuvo el libro de Química todo el tiempo, decidió preguntarle algo a su madre.

"_¿Por qué el abuelo murió?"_

"_Porque su corazón falló"_

"_¿Por qué su corazón falló?" _

Su madre no volvió a responder ninguna pregunta. Ese día Michaella leyó el ultimo capitulo en su cuarto.

Al volver a casa estaba destrozada, sólo se lanzó a su cama y se durmió. Despertó unas horas después, era de noche, miró a su reloj 3.09 a.m. se levantó de la cama para ir a beber un poco de leche. En el pasillo notó que la luz de la biblioteca estaba prendida, caminó hasta allí. La puerta estaba abierta y encima de la mesa descansaba un libro de cuero bastante parecido al que había leído.

Miró la tapa, esta estaba nueva y las letras doradas se podían leer perfectamente no como en el otro

_Química y otras ciencias tomo II escrito por Marco Farron. _

Y en la primera hoja estaba escrito una dedicación

_Para mi querida nieta, Michaella. _

Michaella se preparó un té con miel y se sentó a leer el segundo libro. Primer capítulo: Rodillas Verdes.

…

Frente a ellos GoGo había estado peleando con ese hombre y ella había ganado por mucho. Hiro decidió salir a detener la pelea que se desarrollaba a un lado de la autopista en el pasto, Honey salió junto a él.

— ¡GoGo, para!— exclamó

— ¡Este infeliz dijo que las mujeres no deberíamos manejar!— respondió sumamente enfadada. — ¡Vamos maldito! ¡Dilo de nuevo! ¡Dilo de nuevo!

Honey se rió encantada y se lanzó encima de GoGo provocando que soltara el agarre que le estaba dando al hombre y este huyó. Ambas comenzaron a reír y forcejear bajo la lluvia, en algún momento atrajeron a Hiro a la pelea haciendo que él también se empapara con el rocío. Al final los tres terminaron extendidos en el pasto mojados, sonrientes y con toda la ropa y rodillas verdes.

…..

**¿Quién me extrañó? Este fic es perteneciente a una saga que estoy preparando llamada "Seis grandes historias" una a cada personaje, esta sería la segunda entrega. La primera es "Como fue que GoGo aprendió a conducir" que cuenta cuando Hiro quiere aprender y va directamente a GoGo, donde sin querer se entera del pasado de GoGo a base de una foto en el casco de un hombre muerto. Todavía me estoy planteando cual sería el siguiente… Voten en los reviews, ¿Quién quieren que siga? ¿Wasabi o Fred? Dejaremos a Baymax y Hiro para el final.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Dejen Reviews. **


End file.
